Sorahime Nakano
| kanji = 空姫中野 | romanji = | titles = Yōhime | image = | birthdate = March 2 | age = 38 | gender = Female | height = 6'1 | weight = 190 | blood type = | hometown = Yamataikoku | homecountry = Land of Shamans | affiliation = Kakuzensho | previous affiliation = | occupation = Kakuzensho Council Member | previous occupation = Hunter | team = Jager Kakuzensho Council | previous team = Ravage | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Nakano Clan | family = Seigō Nakano~Father Chikayo Nakano~Mother Hakuya Hyūga~Husband Sayuri Nakano~Daughter Suiren Nakano~Daughter Kushima Hyūga~Daughter | rank = S-Rank | classification = Qilin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | unique = | kekkei = | tota = Nova Release Star Release | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Fire Release Lightning Release | jutsu =Carbon Detonation Cataclysmic variable Divine Heavenly Seal Flare Star Nova Release: Guardius Big Bang Nova Release: Heat Burst Nova Release: Neutron Star Nova Release: Quasi-star Nova Release: Red Dwarf Nova Release: Red Giant Nova Release: White Dawrf Nova Star: Cosmic Synergy Nova Star: Primal Dwarf Creation Nova Star: Stellar Black Hole Plasma Release: Cloud Nebula Plasma Release: Ionic Freeze Plasma Release: Ionic Sphere Plasma Release: Nebula Dragon Plasma Release: Ragnarök Plasma Release: Reservoir Pressure Release: Explosion Pressure Release: Fall Pressure Release: Impact Pressure Release: Surface Ride Sacred Beast Incarnation Solar Prominence Star Release: Blue Dwarf Star Release: Brown Dwarf Star Release: Dark Star Star Release: Orange Dwarf Star Release: Protostar Star Release: Solar Annihilation Star Release: Yellow Dwarf | tools = }} Sorahime Nakano (空姫中野 , Nakano Sorahime) is a member of the Nakano Clan and was leader ravage. She is the daughter of Chikayo Nakano and Seigō Nakano. She was given the title Sky Princesses of the Nova Star (空姫の新星星, Sorahime no Shinsei Hoshi) due to her her use of her two Kekkei Tota. She is the Reborn Qilin of Fire. Appearance Personality Sorahime is an extremely kind-hearted person, most of the time appearing to be gentle and sweet. She cares for almost everyone she meets, except for her enemies and anyone that messes with the people she loves, especially her children. She is quite loving and open to new people, making them feel welcome around her in general. Despite that gentle side, Sorahime does have a rather fiery streak in her. She is extremely stubborn, fighting till the end to prove her point or defend what she believes in. History Abilities Immense Chakra Sorahime is known for her massive chakra volume it is often compared to himiko's as well as her sons after becoming a jinchūriki. This was most evident when, she used several high level nova and star release jutsu back to back with little chakra drain. Several members of the Kurokami Clan stated that even they couldn't sense the amount of chakra she has. Himiko stated that she was blessed by the Great Spirit this is why she has a massive amount of chakra. Due to this she is often referred to as a "Chakra Monster" (チャクラのバケモノ, Chakura no Bakemono) in battle. Qilin Taijutsu Sorahime was trained as a child by various masters that she hung around, pestering until they taught her some of their martial art. Because of this, she was able to flourish as a martial artist, pretending to know nothing in order to make it seem to the masters like they weren't giving any of their technique away, when in reality she was a master of a vast number of martial arts. Nature Transformations Sky Princesses of the Nova Star (空姫ノヴァほし, Sorahime no nova hoshi) ~reworking~ Kenjutsu Due to her unique training she is skilled in the art of the sword she welds the Tyrfing and the Lævateinn. Despite having great skill in kenjutsu, she states that she would rather not use it. Quotes * (To Himiko) "You are still the Shaman Kōtei? I thought you would have chosen someone else by now. * (To Himiko) "Thank you for looking after my children. * (To Seigō) "You remind me of your father" * (To Seigō about yoshikage) "You have found yourself a beautiful and strong woman" Trivia * "Sorahime" (空姫) means "Sky Princesses", while "Nakano" (中野) means "Central Field". Her full name could be interpreted as "Sky Princesses of the Central Field." * According to her file in Yamataikoku: ** Sorahime's hobby is fighting and now training. ** Sorahime wishes to fight her mother and father together. ** Sorahime's favorite foods are chicken breast and sake, while her least favorite food is liver sashimi. ** Sorahime has completed 1,756 official missions in total: 40 D-rank, 286 C-rank, 267 B-rank, 568 A-rank, 595 S-rank. Category:OmniKaiser